my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded': Sometime between 1990 and 1992 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin': United States or Canada *'Year debut': Sometime between 1992 and 1993 *'First heard': Any piece of media between 1992 and 1993 *'Area used': Worldwide This is one of the most commonly used cat sounds in media from the 1990s to present. It is commonly heard in western animation shows and commercials during that time period, although it's not commonly used in video games and anime. If you were born in the 1990s, there's a possible chance you've probably heard this sound before. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Little Bad Riding Hood".) * Adventure Time (Heard often in "The Box Prince" and once in "Sky Witch".) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Fight", "The Job" and "The Nest".) * America's Got Talent (Heard in one of the episodes in 2018.) * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business"; twice in "Pet Peeved"; 6 times in "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver", the 6th time in a very low pitch.) * American Dad! (Heard once in a high pitch in "Scents and Sensei-bility".) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "Firehouse Frolics".) * Barney & Friends (Heard in:) ** "Grown-Ups for a Day!" (twice during the song "Had a Little Rooster".) ** "Camera Safari" (twice) ** "Let's Build Together" (once during the song "This is the House That Jack Built".) ** "Once a Pond a Time" (once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way".) ** "Sweet As Honey" (once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way".) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Summer Job", "Lend a Helping Hand" and "Big Bear, Small Bear".) * Between the Lions * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "What Is Blue Afraid Of?" and "Blue's ABCs".) * Breadwinners (Heard twice in "Substitute Breadwinner".) * Bubble Guppies (Usually when a cat appears in the episode, the cat will make this sound, along with 01, 03, and 04.) * Caillou (Heard very often for Gilbert in later seasons.) * Cats 101 * Charlie's Colorforms City (Heard once in "Charlie's Pet".) * Classical Baby (Heard once in "The Art Show".) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "Boo".) * Dexter's Laboratory * Drake & Josh (Heard once in "Honor Council".) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (Heard once in "Trick or Treat".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard often in "Rojo, the Firetruck".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Here's Mud in your Ed".) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Pets" in a low pitch.) * El Perro y El Gato (Heard once in the intro.) * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (Heard once in "That Doesn't Float My Boat".) * Fireman Sam * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard in "Eddie Monster".) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Halloween Heroes", "Soup with Stars", "Sticky Situation", "Kip's Shadow" and "Say Cheese!".) * Hey Arnold! (Heard twice in "Friday the 13th".) * ICarly * The Incredible Dr. Pol (Heard once in a very low pitch in "I Love Moo".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Scoop Bravo", "Traffic Troubles", "The Hunk at the End of This Cartoon", "The Time of My Life" and "Run Johnny Run".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "99 Deeds of Johnny Test".) * Katie and Orbie (Mainly used for Furrball in newer seasons.) * Lalaloopsy * Little Bear (Heard once in "Birthday Soup".) * Little Bill (Heard twice in "The Best Way to Play" and heard once in "Monty Joins the Class".) * The Loud House (Heard once in "No Place Like Homeschool".) * Men In Black: The Series * Mentor High School (Heard once in "Eric's Last Day".) * Milly Molly * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr. Pickles (heard in "Coma".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Olivia (Heard once in "Olivia's Dogwash".) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day".) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard often in "Cat Man Do".) * Regular Show * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Your Mouth is Hanging Off Your Face".) * Rocket Power * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "The Nose Knows".) * South Park * Super Why! (Heard in high and low pitches in "Dr. Dolittle". Heard in a normal pitch in "The Boy Who Drew Cats".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (Heard once in "The Stranger".) * The Stuffed Animal Show * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "Mazes & Mutants".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard in "Caramel Apples".) * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Rosie is Red".) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Camarel Apples".) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "FrankenKitty".) * Total Drama (Heard once in "Total Drama Action: Masters of Disasters".) * Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Germ Factory".) * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Belly Bros" and "Jorts".) * VeggieTales (Heard twice in "Abe and the Amazing Promise", in the song "Sneeze If You Need To".) * Wayside * What About Mimi? * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (Heard once in "Tales of Innocence".) Movies * Buddy (1997) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Enemy of the State (1998) * Home Alone 3 (1997) * Men in Black (1997) (Used several times in the film. In one key scene, the sound effect was heard right after Gentle Rosenburg dies. His dying words are "The galaxy is on Orion's Belt", and that the cat's name is Orion, the use of the sound effect foreshadows that it is actually the galaxy on the cat's belt.) * The Missing Lynx (2008) * Nine Lives (2016) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) * Toy Story 4 (2019) (Used for Dragon.) Shorts * The Cat That Looked At a King (2004) (Shorts) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Dreamworks Dragons: Book of Dragons (2011) * Partly Cloudy (2009) (Shorts) (Heard once in high pitch.) * Zimmer Twins (Heard once in "Joyride" movie starter and "Mystery Man X" short by kasem.) Commercials Australia: * Dell Computers (1996) New Zealand: * Toyota Corolla - Cat (2012) UK: * Fire Kills - Smokey (1994) * Transport for London - Hashtag Journey (2016, radio) USA: * Adult-Swim Website (2015) * Dairy Queen - Kitten Bubbles (2011) * Dogz/Catz on Nintendo DS & GameBoy Advance (2006) * It's A Trap - Smoking (2015) * Remax Agent Cat Commercials (2018) * Subway (2005) * Temptations - Keep Them Busy (2016) * Zoomer Kitty (2015) (Commercials) Vietnam: * Comfort Aromatherapy (2012) Video Games PC: * The Berenstain Bears Learning at Home: Volume 2 * Just Me and My Mom * Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard once at the end of one of the radio jingles for Vladivostok FM.) * JumpStart Preschool (PC Game, 1995) PlayStation 3: * Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard once at the end of one of the radio jingles for Vladivostok FM.) Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard once at the end of one of the radio jingles for Vladivostok FM.) GameCube: * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (High Pitched) DS: * Feel the Magic: XY/XX * New Super Mario Bros. (Heard in the "Loves Me...?" minigame when the player gets the "Really Loves Me... Not!" ending.) * Super Mario 64 DS (Heard in the "Loves Me...?" minigame when the player gets the "Really Loves Me... Not!" ending.) Wii: * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Unused, but a high pitched version can be found in the game's files.) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (High Pitched) * Wii Party (Heard in the minigame "Animal Tracker".) 3DS: * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * WarioWare Gold Wii U: * Super Mario Maker (Sped up) Promos * Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) (Heard once in "Nick Jr. Face Has A Kitten, A Puppy and A Goldfish" in a high pitch.) * Nickelodeon - Travel Through Cable (1995) (Promos) * Noggin Feetface (Heard once in "Next: Little Bear".) Videos * Arthur: Arthur Saves The Day (2004) (Videos) (Heard once in "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver".) * Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun (2002) (Videos) * Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) * Barney - It's Time for Counting (1998) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in "Blue's ABCs".) * Blue's Clues - Playtime with Periwinkle (2001) (Videos) * Pet Party (2012) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) Trailers * The Animal (2001) (Trailers) * Home (2015) (Trailers) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) (Trailers) TV Spots * Night at the Muesum: Secret of The Tomb (2014) (TV Spots * PBS Kids - The Mystery Box (1998) * Puss in Boots (2011) (TV Spots) Miscellaneous * BrainPop * CBeebies Bedtime Stories * Diane's Zoo * Google Home (Heard in the Mystery Sounds game if they give you an animal sound question.) * Scratch (Used as the default sound.) * Yamaha PSR-E323 Home Videos * FHE on DVD: Family Home Easy (Heard once in "Prayer: Where Are Ben's Glasses?".) YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Fire Truck Morphle VS the Real Fire Truck - My Magic Pet Morphle Superhero animation episodes * LEGO Batman goes to the bathroom * Olivier Hatta (Heard once in "Afternoon Hangout 6/24/15 (feat tylertristar2isback).") * RARE NICK EXTRA BUMPER (2005?) INCOMPLETE * Titanic - Parody by Cats * Webkinz * Webkinz Go to the Doctor (By Strawberry516) Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) Anime * Clannad * Ghost Stories * Himouto! Umaru-chan Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links